Corrin, Kamui, and Bayonetta Enter the Fray!
by BibbledyJelllo
Summary: Master Hand has everyone rounded up to meet new fighters, but of course Bayonetta's acting cheeky.


A/N: I really wanted to make a Bayonetta fic, plus my friend wanted Pit x Rosalina so here you go. Also, Master Hand sound like the Announcer when he speaks because I have a headcanon where actually they're the same. Weird or no? If I put something in brackets [like so] it's an optional song to play in the background. :p Review please! 3

Everyone in the hotel was gathered in the auditorium, seated in the massive live theater area, as the mysterious Master Hand appeared onstage in a puff of smoke.

"Attention! May I please have your attention, everybody? Yes. Thank you. As you know, we've been here, fighting the latest Super Smash Brothers Tournament for what is now… over a year!" Master Hand boomed.

The audience clapped wildly in celebration. Donkey Kong cheered.

"With the amount of time you've all been endlessly fighting, we've seen several new contestants. First Mewtwo..."

More clapping.

"Then, Lucas returned as well alongside Roy!"

Roy swung the Sword of Seals high into the air.

"We met a new guest from another franchise, Ryu!"

"My journey is yet to finish," Ryu said stoically.

"And very recently, we were able to convince the one and only Cloud Strife to come all the way here!" Master Hand couldn't contain his excitement. "And of course, none of this could be completed without myself, or without our creator, Masahiro Sakurai!"

Uproarious cheers and thunderous clapping erupted in honor of Mr. Sakurai.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Sakurai couldn't be here tonight to witness why I called all of you here. Some of you may be expecting our new swordfighting champions, but there are more surprises in store none of you are expecting!" Master Hand said. He waved himself, and the curtain drew open.

[ Lost in Thoughts All Alone ]

Standing there were two armor-clad manakete, a boy and a girl. Their silvery hair shimmered in the spotlight, their red eyes piercing into the audience. And stangest of all, they weren't wearing any shoes.

As their somewhat of a theme song began to play, Corrin and Kamui began posing, swinging their swords, Omega Yato.

"These two amazing fighters are Corrin, of the Nohr kingdom, and his counterpart, Kamui. She's from the Hoshido clan. Fighting with their powerful sword, Omega Yato, Corrin and Kamui can become dragons. Yes, you heard right! Turn into dragons! Please give them both a warm welcome as they give a speech." Master Hand said, and the spotlight fell on Corrin.

"Hey, everyone. I-it's an honor to be here. My path is clear. I choose to Smash!" Corrin stammered.

The room was dead silent. Then, the spotlight turned to Kamui!

"Just as Corrin has, I've made my choice. I choose to Smash! See ya around!" she made a kawaii face.

Corrin and Kamui walked offstage awkwardly and joined the audience.

"Thanks to Corrin and Kamui for joining us this evening. But, WE AREN'T DONE YET. All of you should know to never stop being excited and ready for a new era in Smash. I think many of you will… enjoy, yes that's the word, enjoy our special guest!" Master Hand snapped, and completely disappeared to allow all of the stage to the mystery fighter.

[ Let's Hit The Climax! ]

Suddenly, she took the stage. The music began to play. As the light of the spotlight slowly illuminated her figure, everyone gasped. It was Bayonetta. She brushed her hair aside and winked, showing off her magic Bullet Arts.

There was a unanimous _"ooohhh, ahhhh"_ going on.

Then, Bayonetta shed her clothes, wrapped herself in her hair, and summoned the limbs of Madama Butterfly to tantalize and excite the audience.

After everything was back to normal, Master Hand reappeared.

"That's right, it's our new guest, Bayonetta!" Master Hand cheered. "As many of you know, Bayonetta is an Umbr-"

Bayonetta strutted over to Master Hand, got really close, and brushed her hand along his palm.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, really darling." she said, purring to Master Hand. "Let me do the talking,"

As she walked from one side of the stage to the other, over half the audiences eyes were glued, including Corrin.

"I'm a witch. It's true. But I can tell you all know I don't _look_ much like the witch many of you picture, isn't that right?" she bent down and booped Mario's nose in the front row. She hopped off the stage and began walking through the aisles taking the mic with her. "So that's me, Bayonetta. I'm here to have a good time, and from the looks of you, we _will_ have a good time" Bayonetta smiled.

Making her way to the back of the seats, she saw Pit cowering behind Rosalina, trying not to be noticed.

 _"Don't think I don't see you, poppet,"_ the Umbra Witch growled under her breath.

The audience was turned in their seats just to get another looks at the dazzling witch.

She spun, sucked on a lollipop, and took it out of her mouth. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said calmly. "I need to go freshen up."

Bayonetta threw her lollipop into the crowd and left through the back door.

Master Hand cleared his throat, and while Link, Meta Knight, and Captain Falcon wrestled for the used lollipop, everyone righted themselves, and realized they were in for another ten minutes of Master Hand talking on and on.

[ Menu (Melee) ]

"Ahem, well, um, yes… that was… certainly an interesting experience. Anyways, thank you all for joining me in what will be known as the EVENT OF THE CENTURY!" he boomed in his traditionally announcer-y Master Hand-y way. "I hope you will be able to play some rounds with our three incredible fighters. Thank you to all the people and companies who were able to make this happen. Now, please exit on the row to your left, single-file."

Everyone was rather abuzz about Corrin, Kamui, and mostly Bayonetta and if she had a room available, but Pit was terrified as he left the auditorium. Although Master Hand thought nobody knew of Bayonetta's arrival, Pit had already had a jarring encounter with the Umbra Witch and never wanted to see her again.

Of course, this would all fall apart.


End file.
